Athletes and other individuals who compete or who are required to complete rigorous physical activities within a short specified time frame such as for military training are often required to complete exercises requiring running or walking. Sources of water or other potable liquids are often not available and the user may not want to lose precious time by leaving the local or stopping for a drink. Conventional storage containers are too bulky to wear or carry. Portable storage containers known in the art utilize a water reservoir and method of holding to the user such as an elastic strip of VELCRO attached headband, wristband or the like. However, none of the known containers utilize a container having a replaceable and disposable reservoir of liquid therein attachable to the arm of the user.